Carrying out the Plan
by twinklejade
Summary: Mikan whispered, "We'll continue the plan tonight." Mikan, Koko, and Hotaru were sitting in a circle with only the dim light to see each other. Rewrite of my story "Carrying out the Plan." The title is still the same. Rated T Genres: Romance, Mystery etc.
1. Prologue

Title: Carrying out the Plan

Summary: Mikan whispered, "We'll continue the plan tonight." Mikan, Koko, and Hotaru were sitting in a circle with only the dim light to see each other. Rewrite of my story "Carrying out the Plan." Yes, I know the title is still the same. Rated T.

Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana is the mangaka of Gakuen Alice, not me. If you would like to read her works, go to your local library or book store and borrow or buy it. This is fan fiction, made by fans for fans. In no way, shape, or form do I own these.

Dedication to: The first 5-20 readers who review saying whether they like this or not.

A/N: I value every single one of the audience's opinions, flames, and criticism. Please do not hesitate to not turn everything sugar-coated when you believe my story is bad. I have changed my username from Twinklejade-chan to XxX-Miki-chan-XxX. Also, I have to warn you guys. I'm the type of person who makes things on the go, I don't set up a plot before that. AND, I usually make things too fast-paced, OR make it too 3rd person and rarely any dialogue. Just to let you guys know ;) And… (I seem to have a lot of ands.) the rating MAY be changed to M or even possibly M+. I don't really know.

ALSO, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ONLY WATCHED THE ANIME, GO READ THE MANGA OR YOU WILL BE SEVERLY CONFUSED IN LATER CHAPTERS. YES, THE MANGA CONTINUES THE ANIME.

* * *

Prologue

"Koko-kun! You meanie!" hollered a four year old toddler with long auburn tresses tied into a messy ponytail. As soon as she spoke, the boy named Koko disappeared. 'Aww…' she whined in her mind,'Koko-kun always beats me at Hide and Seek.'

On the top of the maple tree that the little girl was resting against, a boy with spiky hair, seemingly the shade of fresh sand, lay on a gigantic, sturdy branch.

"Mikan-chan!" he called with a smirk at what was going on in his head.

"You giving up now?"

Mikan sputtered, "Wh- wha? No! Why did you show yourself?"

"Why not? It not like you would be able to find me anytime soon."

This sentence made Mikan mad.

"YOU MEANIE!" she yelled while climbing the tree as swiftly as a squirrel running from its predator.

'Darn it!' Koko thought panicking. "Alice stone, transport me to that tree over there!"

Sadly, he forgot just how agile Mikan was as she continued climbing up the tree. As she neared the top, she quickly jumped to a branch on a nearby tree and then another, until she finally got to him. Her chibi face was so cute that when she tackled Kokoro that he burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha!" he cried. After he finished, the youths realized that all of their movement caused the weak tree to start tilting; considering that they were on the top, this was bad. Extremely bad.

"AHHHH!" they screamed. They were holding onto each other for their life as in the panicking moment, they forgot about their Alices. But, who could blame them? They were just four years old. Admittedly extremely intelligent four year olds.

Faces blushing from the cold wind whipping around, Yome Kokoro ended up on top of a certain Azumi Mikan.

"Owww…" Mikan spoke realizing that she fractured her arm. She quickly used her Healing Alice. How she even got it was another matter.

They just stared into each other's eyes before falling asleep, snuggling next to each other for warmth. Tired, with droopy eyes they laid their heads on some soft leaves.

The last thing they spoke before they fell asleep were several words that they might reflect on for the rest of their lives.

"Koko," Mikan whispered softly.

"Yeah?" he answered back.

"How long do you think we will be able to just stay like this, playing near the trees and being all carefree?"

He sighed, "I don't know, but we need you to be safe for now."

All she replied was, "I know, I know," before they rode to dreamland under the same tree that they carved their initials on when they first met each other. The gnarled pine tree seemed to wrap around the children as if trying to protect them from any harm that may come.

That same day, was the day when the plan had been finalized with Imai Hotaru, who was, at the moment, living in Osaka.

"The world will finally change. For naught better nor worse, but it shall change in indescribable ways," the three friends thought.

2 years later

"Bye Koko-nut!" Mikan shrieked with tears flowing freely down her face from her chocolate colored eyes.

"See ya Orangey! I'll miss you!" Koko hollered back with tears also forming.

They shared a big bear hug and whispered to each other before the Academy guards could take Koko away.

'When you first go into your room, deactivate the alarms after an hour. The first hour people will be checking you with their security cameras, and after that they basically leave you to your own work after they have deemed you not a threat. Take the Alice stone I will be giving you somewhere in your luggage bag and conceal it carefully where _nobody _would be able to find it. Do not try to look at it before the time comes or else this plan is doomed. The Alice stone will enable you to talk to me for a few minutes in your most dire situation, so best place would be to put it somewhere on your body as I can't put it on you right now, but the teachers and staff absolutely cannot see this. This portion is entirely on your hands Yome Kokoro.

Informants have stated that the whole Academy has Alice covered rays to detect when your Alice is being used. The teachers are usually ignorant of it but be cautious if you even meet the Elementary School Principal. They will not be able to get exact details as that would be a breach of privacy. Technically they are already doing that...

The Alice stone came from a fourth type Alice which is why you _must_ be careful. We are approaching this with careful gambit. Imai Hotaru will arrive as stationed, approximately nine months before I will. You will need to give her information without directly contacting her. She says that she will be making an invention and giving it to you sometime on your birthday by sticking it onto someone's present so be_ sure_ to find it… I really don't want to pay for her invention costs. I can't believe how greedy she is; I wonder how much money will she earn when we grow up, probably gigantic amounts,' Mikan thought.

Apparently Koko knew to read her mind at that point from when she squeezed her hand. To others it may be a caring gesture, but Mikan had imprinted his hand with an unknown symbol that stood for their group. They shared a chuckle at Mikan's last thought.

'Give this print to the others. All you have to do is focus to slightly combine the components of yours and the other's Alice. I know all of us already know most of the process but since I have just finished it after a year, just wanted to give it a bit of an overview.'

Koko nodded softly. Before Mikan could react, his kissed her on the cheek and ran to the limo with his luggage shouting bye. She didn't mind, it was their gesture speaking silently that said that they cared for each other.

Mikan was caught off guard though as she stuttered, "B-bye Koko-kun!"

The sleek black limousine disappeared without a trace.

Mikan sighed, "In due time, things will start to become busy."

With that thought in mind, Mikan ran off to see her foster grandfather and started to put on the mask she wore every day. She loved her surrogate grandpa but she couldn't risk him being hurt especially with all the care and love he had given to her when Mikan's own mother had to drop her off.

The stupid grin slowly started to etch into her mind as the years passed. All blissful and carefree. A look of pure insanity flashed her face. That maniac wide grin with startling eyes partially hidden behind locks of hair was what someone would have remembered if they had seen it.

The world was turning dark; she could feel it in her bones. Then, Mikan whistled a jolly tune while smiling and skipping home to grandpa.

* * *

A/N: So like or not? Hope you guys can review and state your comments. If you are uncomfortable doing that (which I wonder why..) you may also send me a private message. Thanks for reading the prologue and hope you love it! C:

~Miki-chan


	2. Chapter 1: The New Student

Title: Carrying out the Plan

Summary: Mikan whispered, "We'll continue the plan tonight." Mikan, Koko, and Hotaru were sitting in a circle with only the dim light to see each other. Rewrite of my story "Carrying out the Plan." Yes, I know the title is still the same. Rated T.

Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana is the mangaka of Gakuen Alice, not me. If you would like to read her works, go to your local library or book store and borrow or buy it. This is fan fiction, made by fans for fans. In no way, shape, or form do I own these.

Dedication to: The people who purely enjoy this rewrite.

A/N: Hey guys! For the people who have read the original story version, I bet you like this one better. Hell, the prologue is already a couple hundred words longer. The past one had only 168 words! This one has a shocking 1,180 words! Le gasp. Also, for Chapter one, the original was only 643 words! This one is 1,901words!

Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce my awesome beta who tries very hard in her free time… RORO-SAMA!  
..Also known as chocolvr69. (Or something like that. I'm sorry, I don't always remember...)

* * *

Chapter One: The New Student

"Good morning my wonderful students!" exclaimed Narumi-sensei as he skipped in while wearing some type of joker outfit from Alice in Wonderland. Most of the class ignored him as they continued to jabber and do crazy stunts inside of the classroom.

"Ahem," he coughed while clapping his hands. Everybody turned to look at him while laughing because he had a somewhat serious face while in a card suit.

"We have a new student today," he continued loudly. Right after he said that, the bell rang and the students reluctantly began to sit down in their seats. This did not stop the giggling of the Natsume/Ruka official fan club as they ogled the said boys, fantasizing them as their own boyfriend. Just like yesterday, and the day before that. Many of the guys actually secretly wondered, and actually bet on who would be the first to break out of the Natsume and Ruka prince trance. They were only talking about the fan girls though. The other girls were nice like Anna and Nonoko.

The club president, Shouda Sumire, or better known as "Permy," began to call hotly, "Who's the new student? Is the person a girl or guy?"

The teacher replied evenly yet hyper, "She can explain for herself."

All of the fan club members mentally groaned at the thought of the new girl stealing the object of their affections away. They also decided to mentally send the girl glares as they obviously knew she was right outside of the door.

Whispers of the new girl whistled through the air as Narumi went to settle them down before giving Mikan the signal to come in.

Koko and Hotaru huddled together. They murmured their thoughts to each other knowingly.

Hotaru spoke, "I hope this is actually _her_ this time." The last time a new student came was in fact _not_Mikan but an Alice with the power of super vision. They had instructions to not speak Mikan's name for even when the children are whispering, the voice detectors around the school grounds would catch them. The adults just gave them some leeway and rights. The Elementary School Principal would have twitched if he heard Mikan's name because of Azumi Yuka, Mikan's true mother. Yes, he saw enough of Mikan as a babe to most likely recognize her because she was basically a mix of Izumi and Yuka. This was obvious; of course all babies looked like their parents! (Not counting the adopted ones but that was besides the point.)

"Mmhmm…" Koko agreed.

"Koko-kun," Hotaru started.

"Yeah?"

"Can you read the person's mind?"

"Yeah… She's talking about Howalons (Fluff Puffs) and how tasty they are."

They both laughed. Everyone was shock-still staring at them with eyes popped out.

"What?" the new duo of Yome-Imai replied simutaneously. The recently formed crowd besides Natsume stared at them as if they had grown two heads.

"Di-did Imai-san just laugh?" the crowd cried.

"Why yes, yes I did!" Hotaru answered jollily. Her face was all smiles.

'Yes! Mikan-chan is finally here!' she thought, 'Err… cross that out. _Tachi-chan_is finally here! Aww… now I have to go back being stoic. Everybody is looking at me strangely.'

They already figured out the basics of Mikan's new persona.

Dust could be heard flying through the air. That's how quiet everybody has become. The only thing that was in everybody's mind was, 'Is it just me or is Imai-san extremely out of character?' and 'Why is Koko whispering the Imai?'

Koko chuckled nervously, obviously listening to their thoughts. "Well, can the new student come in?" he spoke to Narumi.

~O Gakuen Alice O~

Kitsuneme, otherwise known as fox eyes, was sitting in his normal spot between Mochu and Koko. His face was twisted into a concentrated pose, eyes shrugging together in thought.

'Koko conversing with Imai-san? Ridiculous!' he screamed in his mind.

His eyes were glowing kind of scarily. Di—was Imai _trying_to steal his best friend? Normally such thought would have escaped him since he knew chock-full well that Koko was just being courteous. This time around, he couldn't deter his thoughts on a dissimilar subject of matter and disregard this altogether. Maybe because they looked so… close?

Rubbing his head, Kitsuneme was furious. Well, maybe not that mad, but still, something was tugging at his brain to—never mind. He would just ignore it and hope for the best although this would be strenuous and difficult.

~O Gakuen Alice O~

"A-Ah yes!" he answered scratching his head. In all of the commotion, he forgot all about the new student.

Narumi-sensei quickly gave the signal. Outside, Mikan was getting bored and her mind wandered to Howalons and how tasty, mouth-watering, salivating, delic—her mind suddenly stopped out of her rambling and ranting.

'I really wish I had a box full of them right now,' she thought sighing. 'How long does it take just for the teacher to tell his students that they have a new girl joining their group? It's been thirty-five minutes already…'

The signal _finally_came.

Mikan walked briskly in, tired of looking at the door to class 2-B and the hallway.

As she entered, Narumi-sensei wrote Mikan's new name on the board while saying, "Please welcome Sakura Tachibana!"

The tick marks seemed to comically grow bigger on the fan girls' heads.

Standing in front of the dull classroom was a beautiful girl. Her hair was a wavy, shining light silver, yet it seemed to have an ice blue tint reminding the adolescents of the frozen tundra. She had eyes that were a sparkling emerald and creamy fair skin.

'Of course,' they all thought, 'it just _had_to be a bishoujo.'

The thing that completely shattered her looks was her clothing. Her sweater was removed and her shirt was rolled up to her elbows. The first two buttons were undone. This didn't make her look sluttish since the undone part only came to about an inch or two below her collarbone, but it made her look like she finally got some breathing room after undoing them. Then again, at her age, one would have to be very accomplished to look like a slut. Her bow was also lazily tied, choosing instead to turn it into a tie not unlike the senior division but with different material. She also wore ripped black leggings underneath the plaid red skirt to complete the look of delinquent. Mikan's hair was put into two messy low pigtails with her shorter bangs framing her delicate looking face and several bracelets on her left hand. The most interesting device she was wearing was a necklace with a symbol. This was extremely light so not many people could see. Although, there seemed to be many different Alice reducers on Mikan that came to a close second on the list. Three earrings on her left ear, two on the right, several anklets that were hidden underneath the boots on both feet, and a seal on her back that was shaped into a black butterfly. The seal was made by her brother. He was a master already in his Alice but was extremely young, enabling him to be called a genius in secret, for he hid his Alice well and used it sparingly. Why would you need to always make seals when you had another, more proficient Alice? The symbol on the necklace assured Hotaru and Koko that this was Mikan and no one else. After all, it was their symbol, theirs and no one else's.

"Hello," Mikan called with a gentle sounding voice, like chiming bells. At least that's how it sounded to others. To the people who knew her real identity, she voice sounded snappish and her eyes were cold. Not extremely harsh, but cold. It was obvious that she was not having a very good morning.

A crimson orbed boy narrowed his eyes and he stared into hers. There was a mysterious aura around her. It was interesting… and he would find out why.

The two were shocked all the same. Mikan had really disguised her herself this time. It even looked like her teeth seemed different.

"My name is Sakura Tachibana," she continued, "I am ten years old, born on January 1st, triple star, in the Dangerous and Special Ability class, and have two Alices. One is Nullification."

The youths started crowding around her, wanting to get to know this new girl.

"Hey, are you really in the Dangerous Ability class?" one called.

"Yup," she replied evenly.

"Are you single?"

Tachi replied with, "Why should I have to talk about my personal life?"

"Yo, idiot girl with the stupidly dressed uniform, what the hell is your second Alice?" another exclaimed.

"That's a good question," the first asker murmured. "What _is _your second Alice?"

"Hmm, I'd like to know too!" another guy spoke.

"I have strict orders not to tell anyone except for those I already know on a personal level. They already know anyways, right Hotaru-chan? Koko-kun?"

"Yup!" they hollered. Koko dashed to where Mikan was standing and bear hugged her tightly. His hair was in front of his face so no one could tell that a single lone tear dropped from his left eye to Mikan's shoulder.

"I missed you so much," he murmured.

'So did I,' Mikan thought, 'so did I.'

After he read her mind, he looked away sheepishly. "Hehe," he said.

After one glance at Hotaru, also known as the school's blackmailer and ice queen, he grabbed Mikan.

"Run for your life!" he screamed. Hotaru was holding a HD photographer, taking pictures as she ran after them.

"Wahhhh!" Mikan cried anime style as her legs became wheels.

Narumi-sensei shrugged.

"No class since we have a new student!" he called and galloped out the door.

The rest of the student's sweat dropped.

'That… was a strange scene,' they thought and began walking out of the classroom to who knows where. Some used the window to exit since the doors were crowded. Examples of people crawling out the window would be two certain boys that seemed to be named something like Natsume and Ruka; Ruka being with his bunny.

As the three friends ran, Hotaru put her camera back and they started to jog together to her lab.

"This way," she called when there was no one in sight. They arrived about an hour after the bell rung, which was approximately five minutes after Narumi said that there wasn't any class.

"Can you make some tea Mikan-chan?" Hotaru called after Koko had closed the door, ensuring privacy.

"Sure, what kind?" Mikan called back.

"Any."

Another five minutes passed as Mikan searched for the tea and teapot and soon enough, Mikan sat some piping hot Earl Grey tea in on Hotaru's table.

After they had all drank some, Mikan spoke seriously, "We need to discuss the plan formation and what happened at Gakuen Alice when I wasn't here. There sat a disgruntled Koko as he hated to explain things for a long period of time since there were so boring but he knew it was his duty. Hotaru was sitting normally while calmly drinking her tea.

"Explain. Now," Mikan spoke.

All anybody could hear, if they bothered or even if they were standing right next to the buddies, would have heard the words Hyuuga Aoi, Hijiri Youichi, and Persona as most of the time they were using Mikan's telepathy to talk.

"It's mostly in formation," Hotaru continued. The gadgets are in this bag and you owe me 9,343,612 yen by tomorrow since you get your card tomorrow, right?"

"Hai Hotaru-chan."

Mikan gave them both quick hugs and then jumped out of the window. This window was on the third floor mind you, but Mikan didn't seemed to notice because when she landed, she walked out of this particular building complex as normal as ever.

Though she was different; her eyes were glowing as they changed back to a hazelnut brown for a couple of seconds. It seemed as if the wind was howling in fear of this human as she walking to her new room. This was what a devil liked. Howling and shivering while people were shrieking. There was a harmony of those sounds if anyone bothered to carefully listen.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry, I had written this a long time ago but never bothered to send it up because I haven't been on the computer in a long time.)


End file.
